Trap Backlash
by West Wind
Summary: Relena finds out Catherine likes Quatre and believes he likes her. She enlists Trowa’s help in getting the two together, but what happens when the two subjects suspect what Relena is trying to do. 3xR, 4xC - added an epilogue
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any of the characters.

This is my first attempt at a GW fanfic. I hope you enjoy reading it.

Trap Backlash

By West Wind

Relena emerged from her meeting and was helped into a limo. She was thankful that Quatre had offered for her to stay at his place while she was on the colony for this meeting. She disliked staying in a hotel for extended periods of time, and this summit was to last for two weeks. Luckily she did not have to be there every day, just most of them. Relena let out a sigh, leaned her head back, and closed her eyes. Quatre slipped into the seat beside her and the car headed for Quatre's house.

"You look exhausted," stated Quatre.

"I feel it. I am ready to take a hot bath and relax."

Quatre laughed at the look of pure delight Relena had with just thinking about her getaway. She looked at him and smirked.

"You don't look much better."

"Probably," was all the reply he gave before his mind started rolling the days event over for examination. Relena noted the distant look and stared out her window. She soon became lost in her own thoughts and did not know how much time had passed before Quatre pulled her from her pondering.

"Trowa called me today," he started.

She could hear the excitement in his voice. She knew the two were good friends and had keep in touch since the war. In fact, all the pilots keep in touch with each other.

"He and Catherine have some time off from the circus and are coming for a visit. They should arrive tomorrow afternoon."

She could not help but smile at Quatre's excitement. His whole face light up with anticipation of his friend's visit.

They pulled up to the house and got out. Relena went to her room to take her bath before dinner.

****************

The next evening, Relena entered Quatre's house and could hear the new arrivals talking with Quatre in the living room. Not wanting to interrupt the friendly discussion, she tried to slip by without being noticed, without success.

"_I should have known better than to think I could slip by a Gundum pilot, especially two of them_," she thought to herself when Quatre called out her name and invited her to join them.

Relena entered the room. Quatre was curled up in a overstuffed chair.

_"He looks so cute. Like a little child without a care in the world,"_ Relena observed.

Trowa and Catherine were sitting beside each other on the couch. Catherine had her ankle wrapped and extended in front of her.

"Hello, I hope you had a nice trip," greeted Relena.

Catherine returned her greeting while Trowa gave her a node.

"It was fine," came Catherine's reply.

"Have a seat, Relena. Would you like some thing to drink?" Quatre inquired.

Relena sat in the unoccupied sofa across from Trowa and Catherine.

"No, nothing at this moment," she answered.

"Go on with your story, Catherine," encouraged Quatre. "Trowa was on his way to find you. Then what happened?"

Trowa gave Quatre and Catherine the Heero Yue patented death glare, but they ignored him.

"Unbeknownst to Trowa, a couple of the animal handlers had set up a surprise for one of their comrades along his chosen path. As Trowa passed between two stacks of straw, the animal handlers mistook Trowa for their target due to the darkness. They emptied two buckets of mud and garbage over him. I was lucky enough to come around the corner with a flashlight as he was hit. The look on his face was priceless, as was his appearance. He was covered with mud from head to toe, straw and vegetable rinds. The best part was the banana peal draped on top of his head."

Quatre clasped his hands together and started laughing at the thought of Trowa covered in garbage.

"_Poor Trowa,"_ Relena thought as she tried to hide her mirth behind her hand.

"Once the assailants discovered they had the wrong target, they apologized profusely to Trowa. For the next month they stayed out of Trowa's way. In fact, they would run the other way if they saw him coming. It was great entertainment for the rest of us," Cathy concluded and wiped a tear of mirth from her eye.

"Master Quatre, dinner is ready," announced one of the servants.

The four enjoyed a wonderful meal with plenty of conversation from at least three of them. Relena was not sure but she thought Catherine keep stealing looks at Quatre when she thought no one was looking.

*************

The next day both Relena and Quatre had to be at the summit, but they had planned to have lunch with Trowa and Catherine. Quatre's limo pulled up and he and Relena joined Trowa and Catherine in the car.

"Where are we going, Quatre?" asked Relena.

"It is a surprise," the blond replied.

The limo pulled into a small park where they all got out, still unsure what Quatre had planned. Quatre retrieved a large basket and a small cooler from the trunk.

"We're going on a picnic! What a marvelous idea, Quatre," bubbled Catherine.

"I thought we might all enjoy getting out for a bit and away from crowds of people, and this just seamed to be the perfect solution," he replied

They chose a place to set up and began eating and talking.

"How is Heero?" inquired Trowa.

"He is doing well," replied Relena. "He is actually beginning to enjoy life, trying new things and he is great to have around at parties." Relena saw the look of disbelief in her friends' faces. "At least for me. That glare of his does wonders at keeping the unwanted admirers at bay," she smiled. _"Ours is an interesting relationship,"_ she thought to herself…. ~~flashback~~

It was close to a year after the Marimeia incident, and Relena had settled in a secluded house where she could retreat from her busy day. The only servants she had around were Pagan and a cook/housekeeper. One evening Relena was curled up in a chair with a book when her doorbell rang. She untangled herself from her blanket and opened the door. Before her stood a young man carrying a briefcase and a jacket. Prussian blue eyes peeking out from under brown bangs meet hers.

"Hello, Heero."

"Relena."

"Come in," she said moving aside to let the ex-pilot enter.

The two sat in the room Relena has just vacated. She took her earlier position with Heero across from her.

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" Relena asked.

"I'm fine."

She was not going to ask how he found her. Heero has his ways of getting information if he wanted it. She was not even going to ask him why he was there. He would tell her if and when he desired. So she just sat there looking at him and he at her. Both lost in thought.

"I am going to bed," she announced as she stood. "You are welcome to stay as long as you want. Up the stairs, first door on the left is a spare bedroom. Make yourself at home."

With that she left and went to her room.

The next morning she found Heero setting at the table with his laptop.

"Morning," she greeted.

She received a mutter for a response.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

Heero looked up from his typing and asked, "What are you having?"

"I was planning on oatmeal, but there is cereal, or I could make you eggs, pancakes, or frenchtoast. But, there is no way I am making waffles. Every time I try, they turn out burnt or falling apart."

"Oatmeal is fine with me," he said and looked back at the computer.

Relena busied herself with making breakfast and soon had everything on the table. Heero put away his computer when Relena put the bowl of oatmeal beside him.

"Do you always cook breakfast, I thought you had a cook?" Heero inquired.

"Kristal only works through the week, and I cook for myself on weekends. I rather enjoy it."

They finished eating, and Relena gathered up the dishes and washing them.

"You haven't asked me why I am here," noted Heero.

"You're right. I have not."

"Why?"

"I am sure you have your reasons for being here, and if I need to know you will tell me when you are ready. What ever your reason, I am glad you are here."

"Thanks," he muttered.

Since then, Heero came in and out of her life. He would take off for months at a time before returning. She did not know where he went and did not ask. She knew it was Preventer business. She offered him a place to stay whenever and for as long as he wished. Her house became a safe haven for Heero. He could go there and know he would be accepted as he was. No questions asked. As time passed Heero began to open up to Relena. She and the other Gundum pilots became the family Heero never knew, and he became her confidant, a sounding board, and her surrogate brother, a very protective brother. That is why he would often accompany her to various social gathering. He would chase off the unwanted vermin that would attach themselves to Relena just by glaring at them. He could see Relena took some sort of joy in seeing them squirm under his glare. He did too.

~~end flashback~~ "But he has an admirer of his own," she continued.

"Really," commented Quatre. "Who?"

"Trowa's adopted niece." [explained in later part of the story]

"Marimeia!?" said Catherine. "She is in her early teens now, isn't she?"

"Yes to both questions," laughed Relena. "She has taken to following Heero around whenever she can. When she comes to visit she spends most of her time in his company if he is home. If she is at Preventer HQ, she hangs out in his office regardless if he is there or not. I find it quite entertaining."

"How is Heero dealing with it?" inquired Quatre.

"He is taking it in stride. He has not threatened to kill her again. He just continues working while she chatters away."

"He threatens to kill a girl and she starts following him around. Heero sure attracts nutcases," commented Trowa with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"TROWA!" exclaimed a shocked Catherine.

"I prefer to think of us as Heero groupies," teased Relena.

"I will be sure to give him a hard time about my niece's infatuation the next time I talk to him," said Trowa.

"Your not the only one giving him grief on that subject," said Relena. "Wufie and Duo are having a ball razzing Heero about her attachment to him. Heero has threatened to kill them so many times I have lost count."

*************

After spending the afternoon shopping, Relena and Catherine sat in the coffee shop sipping on sodas waiting for Trowa and Quatre to join them. They were approached by a tall blond.

"Good evening, ladies," he cooed. "My name is Jo. May I join you?" he asked with an air of confidence.

He oozed creep from every pore and just his greeting made one felt slimy.

"No," stated Catherine.

"Your only joking," he laughed and sat down.

"No, we are not. We are waiting for someone," stated Relena.

"Well, I am someone, and surely there is no one better than I am."

The girls rolled their eyes at the guy's arrogance.

"We do not want to go out with you, we do not even want to be in the same room with you, so please leave," explained Catherine.

Jo looked from one girl to the other then concluded, "I got it. You're lesbians!"

"You guessed our secret," lied Relena as she placed her hand on Catherine's arm.

"I knew it had to be because no strait woman could resist me."

With that he left muttering about this place being filled with lesbians. The girls let out a sigh of relief and then started giggling.

"If all men were like him, I would consider becoming a lesbian," stated Relena.

"It sure would be tempting. I know all men aren't like that but there sure seem to be a lot of jerks out there," sighed Cathy and she became distant.

"What's wrong?" asked a worried Relena. Catherine was usually so strong and outgoing not withdrawn and worried.

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that. I see it in you eyes. Something happened dealing with a creep, didn't it? Tell me. It will help to tell some one about it," encouraged Relena.

Catherine relented.

"Three weeks ago after a show I was headed back to my traitor when a group of boys approached me. ~~flashback~~

"Hey, pretty lady, why don't you come and play circus with us?" "I'm not interested," stated Catherine coldly and started to walk away.

"You haven't seen what we have to offer, yet," the boy replied as he pinned her to the wall of the traitor.

"I don't think I will," growled Catherine as she slashed out with a throwing knife.

"Ouch! She cut me! Let's teach this ***** a lesson, boys."

Three more boys materialized out from the darkness and surrounded Catherine. She took up a defensive position with a knife in each hand and weighed her options. If she ran they would have her. She had to fight and hope someone would come to her aid before they got the better of her. The second boy made a grab for her which resulted in a bleeding arm. Catherine watched as the boys slowly closed in waiting for an opportunity to attack without betting touched by the razor sharp blades. The leader taunting her the entire time with what he had planned for her when he got his hand on her. One of the others lunged toward her but pulled back as she slashed out with her knife, and another charged in from the other side. She blocked his advance and got ready for another surge of attacks.

"Leave her alone!" commanded a figure from the shadows.

"We weren't going to hurt her. She just started going psycho and attacking us," replied the leader as he backed away from Catherine.

Catherine breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of Trowa's voice but did not take her eyes off of her attackers.

"I don't believe you," stated Trowa coldly as he emerged from the shadows and stood in front of his sister.

The leader looked Trowa over and said, "Get them both!"

The boys rushed Trowa who disabled each attacker quickly. Soon there were four unconscious bodies at his feet, and he was staring at the leader as he slipped into the darkness with threats of revenge.

The attackers were taken away by the police. They all had run-ins with the law before and their gang had been causing trouble around town for a while now.

That evening, Catherine tried to sleep but it would not come easily. The evening just keep replaying in her mind. She knew she was safe for the night because Trowa was sleeping in the other room. He suspected the one who got away might return, and he wanted to be there if he did. She was glad the circus would be leaving town tomorrow.

A little over two weeks had passed. The circus was just set up in a new town and Catherine had put the attack behind her. Exhausted, she drifted off to sleep early. She awoke with the weight of another holding her down. She started to scream but it was muffled by a mouth closed over hers. She bit down hard on her attackers lip which brought about a slap to her face. That gave her the opportunity to free herself with a swift knee to the groin. She heard him gasp in pain as she ran out of her bedroom. She was almost to the door when she was tackled. As she went down, pain shot through her ankle and she hit her head on the furniture. "Oh, shit," was her last though as she blacked out.

Trowa had just finished tending the animals and on his way to check on Catherine. He knew there was something not right as he drew closer. He stealthily approached her traitor and spotted someone lurking outside Catherine's door, obviously on lookout duty. Trowa efficiently immobilized the lookout and was about to open the door when the sound of movement and a cry from Catherine meet his ears. He flung open the door.

"Ty, I have things under control. Stand watch!"

Trowa entered and pulled the attacker off his sister. The boy looked up ready to reprimand his lookout when Trowa's fist meet his stomach. The boy's face changed from anger, to shock, to pain in less than a second. He tried to fight back but it was of no use. Soon the boy was passed out at Trowa's feet.

Trowa checked how badly Catherine was injured before calling the police and the ambulance. She was taken to the emergency room to be checked out. She had a concussion and a twisted ankle. The circus manager, Charley, who was concerned for their welfare, thought it would be best if Catherine and Trowa took a "vacation" and caught up with the circus in the colonies in a month. So Trowa called Quatre and arranged their vacation.

~~end flashback~~ "And that is how I ended up with a sprained ankle and Trowa and I on vacation," concluded Catherine.

"That is awful!"

"It is not as bad as it could have been. I would hate to know what would have happened if Trowa was not around," Cathy stated with a visual chill going down her spine. "But I don't envy those boys one bit. Trowa gave them a thrashing they will never forget."

"Like you said before not all men are like that. Just look at Trowa and Quatre," said Relena. "Quatre is kind and courteous."

"Yah, and gentle, and caring, and a good listener and has the most beautiful, expressive, blue eyes, and …" said Cathy dreamily.

"You like Quatre, don't you?" accused Relena.

"Of course I like him. He is my friend," replied Cathy defensively.

"No, I mean in a romantic way. I promise I will not tell him."

She admitted reluctantly, "Yes, I do."

"Why don't you tell him?" questioned Relena.

"He is my brother's best friend, what would Trowa think of me hitting on his friend. Any way I don't think he is interested."

"That just a flimsy excuse, and you know it. You don't know if he does or does not like you until you ask him."

Just then Trowa and Quatre came in the door and approached the girls.

"We were just talking about you two," commented Catherine.

"Nothing bad I hope," replied Quatre.

"Oh, Quatre, we could never say anything bad about you and Trowa," teased Relena. "Except maybe…"

"I don't want to know," said Quatre. "Let's go to dinner."

*************

Relena was sure Quatre liked Catherine. When ever Cathy walked into the room, he lit up. He stared at her when he thought no one was looking. Like the glances he gave her at the picnic. All they needed was a shove in the right direction. Some time alone in each others company, but she could not get them together by herself. She would have to enlist Trowa's help and the sooner the better.

She scanned the hallway for people. To her relief it was clear. There would be questions asked if anyone saw her enter Trowa's room. She tapped on his door hoping he was still up. She heard a muffled "come in" and entered, closing the door behind her.

"Relena!!" said Trowa in surprise as he emerged from shirt he was taking off. "What do you need?"

Relena pulled her eyes from Trowa's well defined torso to his face and got down to presenting her case.

"Your sister likes Quatre, and I think he might like her too. I want to try to get them together."

"And you want me to be you accomplice?"

"Basically, yah, but Cathy's you sister and if you don't want me to try, I won't."

They stood there starring at each other for what Relena thought was an eternity. She could read nothing from his indifferent expression.

_"Maybe this was a bad idea,"_ she thought. _"Maybe he does not think Cathy and Quatre should be a couple. Maybe he thinks I am a fruitcake for even suggesting such a thing. I am beginning to think so. Man, I could get lost in those eyes. Where'd that come from?,"_ Relena questions as she mentally slapped herself.

"What did you have in mind?" Trowa inquired and gestured for her to take a seat.

The two conspirators came up with a battle plan.

Relena lay in her bed running the ideas they had come up with through her mind, but soon she found her mind drifting to Trowa standing before her without a shirt.

_"What are you thinking, Relena? Stop you drooling. So what if he is built and looks really hot with out his shirt. You are not interested in him, or am I, NO I am NOT! He is just a friend,"_ she tells herself before going to sleep.

To be continued….


	2. Part 2

Trap Backlash – Part 2   
By West Wind

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any of the characters.

Please, read part 1 first.

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who read the first part, and thanks to those who reviewed. I found the reviews very encouraging (gave me warm fuzzes ^_^). I have been working on this story for a while, and I am glad you are enjoying it. I just hope this part lives up to your expectations.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Saturday and there was a bazaar they decided to go see. Quatre's limo dropped them off. They strolled through the booths admiring the trinkets. A shop caught Catherine's eye and she wanted to go in. Relena took that moment to wander off in another direction muttering about the perfect gift for Heero.

"Relena," Quatre called out after her in exasperation, "you can't just run off like that, you might get into trouble." Quatre muttered, "Heero will kill me if anything happens to her. I promised him I would watch out for you."

Just as he started after her, Trowa placed a restraining hand on Quatre's shoulder.

"You continue showing Catherine around and I will go after Relena," suggested Trowa. "We can meet at the fountain at eleven. That should give me plenty of time to find her and for her to find whatever it was that caught her eye."

"Thanks, Trowa"

"Your welcome."

Trowa headed off in the direction Relena had gone. He soon found her setting on a bench enjoying a donate. He sat down beside her and she gave him a donate and a drink.

"Any problems?" she asked.

"Nope," he replied before biting into his snack.

"I figure we should head to the other side of the bazaar. Less likely to run into them as quickly," she stated as she licked her fingers free of icing.

Trowa watched the childlike actions of the blond beside him and smirked.

"Here use this," he suggested as he handed her a napkin from the stack she had sitting beside her.

"Augh, but that is not as fun," she pouted but took the napkin from him and wiped off her fingers. "Better get going before they catch up with us."

As they walked to the other side of the bazaar, Relena asked, "Did Quatre say any thing about Heero having him watch after me?"

"Why?"

"I just wanted to confirm my suspicion that Heero set Quatre as my watch dog. Not that I mind. Hanging out with Quatre is much better than being stuck in a hotel alone with sentries outside my door or him calling to check up on me every couple of hours. At times than man drives me nuts."

"You could tell him to back off."

"Does Catherine usually back off when you ask her?"

There was silence from Trowa.

"I didn't think so," she laughed.

*************

A few days after going to the bazaar, Quatre wondered through his house very unsuccessfully trying to locate his friends. At last he came across Catherine in the library looking through the books.

"Catherine, have you seen Trowa or Relena?" he inquired as he entered the room closing the door behind him.

"Trowa said something about going on a walk and Relena had to go get something," answered Catherine as she flipped through a book. "She did not say what though."

Quatre decided he would have no better time to fulfill the promise he made himself the day Trowa called than now. He cleared his throat and walked towards Catherine.

"Catherine, I need to talk to you," he stated. "Do you have a minute?"

Catherine turned around and said, "Sure I do. Sit down."

The two sat down on one of the library couches.

Quatre's mind raced for what he wanted to tell her. None of the things he had rehearsed in his mind came to him or they sounded too corny. Catherine looking at him expectantly, did nothing to help him find the words he wanted, so he decided for the direct approach.

"Catherine, I am in love with you," came out in a quick rush of words.

Catherine sad there froze as the words slowly unjumbled in her brain and were connected with meanings. Quatre watched in suspense for Catherine's reaction to his declaration. Just as he was about to give up, a smile lit up her face.

"I love you too, Quatre," she replied and gave him a hug.

Waves of relief washed over Quatre at her reply. He almost could not believe she returned his feelings but he had suspected she did, else Relena would not be trying to get them together.

He rapped his arms around her waist and gave her a light peck on the cheek. They released their embrace, and Quatre caught Catherine's hand in his. He knew the joy he saw in Catherine's eyes was reflected in his own. He really hated to break this moment but there was other business he had to talk to her about.   


*************

Relena and Quatre entered the house after a day of meetings and were greeted by a bathing suit clad Catherine.

"Relena, your just in time to join me in sunbathing by the pool. Go get out of those stuffy clothes."

"Sound like fun. I will be there in a few minutes."

Relena joined Catherine out on the pool patio. She spread her towel out on the deck chair and stretched out enjoying the warmth of the light. It felt so go to stretch out and relax.

"How's the ankle doing, Cathy?"

"Really well. I just can't stay on it for long periods of time without the crutch."

"Do you think by the end of the week it will be well enough for a bit of dancing?"

"It might. What do you have in mind, Relena?"

Relena turned over, propped her head up with her hand and looked at Catherine.

"Friday night there is a closing ball for the conference Quatre and I have been attending. We had been planning on going with each other, but since you and Trowa showed up, I thought you might enjoy going, but I will warn you, you might find the dinner very boring."

"You mean go as your and Quatre's dates?"

"That was what I was thinking, but I have not checked with Quatre yet."

"I am sure Quatre would be pleased with the idea. I think it sounds like fun. I would love to go."

"If he doesn't like the idea, he doesn't know what he is missing and you could come as my date," Relena giggled as she placed her hand on Catherine's arm like she did in the coffee house.

"Oh, Miss Relena, I am so flattered," replied Catherine as she batted her eyes at Relena.

Both girls lost it and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Did we miss something?" asked Quatre as he and Trowa approached.

The girls reigned in their mirth and wiped away the tears from the corner of their eyes.

"Just an inside joke," commented Relena.

"Really?" questioned Trowa skeptically.

"Really," replied Cathy. "It's one of those you had to be there moments. But Relena had a wonderful idea. Tell them," commanded Cathy with a wave at Relena.

"I thought Trowa and Catharine could accompany Quatre and me to the ball on Friday night."

"That is a wonderful idea!" Quatre joyfully commented. "They can see the circus we work in."

"Quatre!!!" rebuffed Cathy as she through a sandal at him and Trowa shook his head at his friend. "I bet it is nothing like a circus."

"It seems like one at times. The only difference is there are people jumping through hoops and not the animals," commented Relena dryly. "Cathy said she would like to go. How about you Trowa?"

Relena hoped her fellow matchmaker would get the idea and say yes.

_"He is a bright boy, he would not let this opportunity pass,"_ she thought.

"Yes, Trowa, you have to come," pleaded Quatre. _"Relena is playing right into my hand, and if I am right Trowa will come,"_ he thought.

"If Cathy wants to go, then I will go," Trowa responded.

The three friends internally rejoiced at his answer for differing reasons.

"Come on Trowa, I will race you to the pool!" declared Quatre.

The two were off in a flash and in the water. Soon they were trying to drowned the other or that is how it appeared to the two girls. First Trowa submersed the blond and held him under, which was followed by Quatre knocking the brunets legs out from under him and pulling him under as Quatre came up for air. They both emerged from the water and began sparing again.

"It is good to see Trowa enjoying himself," stated Catherine as she watched their antics with love and concern for her brother. "He is just so serious most of the time."

"I don't know him well. He always very quiet, does not say more than is necessary. Sort of like Heero in that respect."

"He is quiet, and he observes what is going on around him. Only when he is alone with me, with Quatre or with Marimeia have I seen him come out from behind his stoic mask."

Quatre pulled himself out of the water and climbed to the upper diving platform. He jumped in the air, rotated his body in a flip before smoothly entering the water. The girls clapped when he resurfaced.

"You have been practicing," commented Trowa.

"Yah, but I am still not as good as you."

"Your turn, Trowa," called Catherine. "Show us what you can do."

Trowa stood on the platform, jumped, and preformed one of those triple turns he is so good at before sliding into the water.

"Show us what you can do, Relena," challenged Cathy.

"No, I can't do anything as fancy as them," Relena replied.

"It doesn't matter," called Quatre from the pool, "just jump in and have fun."

Relena reluctantly climbed the ladder to the platform and did a plain dive.

"Very nicely done," exclaimed Quatre. "Don't you think so, Trowa?"

Trowa nodded his agreement.

"You know, Trowa taught me how to do those fancy dives. I bet he could teach you too. Couldn't you Trowa?"

"That's o.k. He really doesn't have to. I was never very good at gymnastics in school."

"I am sure you can do it Relena and I am sure Trowa could show you how," Quatre pleaded.

The two targets looked at Quatre and could not tell him no even though they both knew he was up to something but did not know what. A contented Quatre got out of the pool and sat by Catherine to watch the lesson progress.

"He is up to something," muttered Trowa as he helped Relena out of the pool.

"But what? Maybe he is trying to spend time with your sister without us?" Relena questioned as she glanced hopefully at the two chatting.

"Possibly, but I know him and there is more going on in his head than just Cathy," stated an almost worried Trowa. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach that his friends plan somehow involved him and he hated it. Last time he felt this way was when Quatre through him a surprises birthday party several years back.

"Whatever, they are spending time together, which was my goal."

Trowa started the lesson. He first demonstrated a simpler dive than the one he had preformed earlier. Next he described what one had to do to perform the dive. Relena tried and failed miserably. She just could not get her body to do what needed to be done. Her first five attempts resulted in her hitting the water like a brick. The others laughed at her attempt but keep offering encouraging words and pointers.

"I just can't do it," sighed an exasperated Relena.

"Let's try a different approach. Come with me," Trowa commanded as he took her hand and pulled her into the pool.

"Your love this," whispered Quatre to Catherine.

"Did you do this to learn?"

"That is how we started. We were horsing around when all of the sudden I was spinning in the air quickly headed for the water at the other end of the pool. It then turned into a lesson on doing flips and then diving."

Trowa explained what Relena needed to do.

"Put you foot in my hand."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Relena did as told. She placed her left foot in Trowa's cupped right hand.

"Now place you hands on my shoulder for balance, but don't hold on tight," he cautioned.

Just as she was getting her balance Trowa hoisted her into the air and had set her spinning with his left hand that had been on her waist. Relena let out a gasp at the sudden change of surroundings before she reentered the water. She emerged coughing out the water she had inhaled. Trowa actually laughed at her as she tread water while clearing her lungs.

"Next time don't breath in," he suggested.

"Next time!" an astonished Relena sputtered.

Quatre sat at his desk talking on the vid phone.

"You should have seen them. They both were laughing and having a good time. By the time Trowa was done with his lesson, he was tossing her across the pool with her doing summersaults through the air. She even managed to master one of the dives he was teaching her."

The person on the other end let out a laugh.

"I am glad she is having a good time. So, Quatre, you are now a co-conspirator to Marimeia's plan?"

"Sort of. Turnabout is only fair."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe Relena and Trowa are trying to get Cathy and me together."

"Really! What gave you that idea?"

"One night as I was going to my room, I saw Relena sneak out of Trowa's room and back to her own. Starting the next day, Cathy and I seemed to be alone together more than expected. When we were out places, the two of them would herd Cathy and I together. At home they always had things to do elsewhere. Once Relena took off to look over paperwork and Trowa went to the library and read. All of the things they were doing are believable, but the timing was to coincidental. At first I though maybe they were sneaking off to meet each other, but they were always where they said they would be. Usually at opposite ends of the house. My only other option for their strange behavior was they were playing matchmaker."

"Reasonable deduction."

"But I was not sure until I talked to Cathy."

"What did you find out?"

"We had a heart to heart, and I confessed I was in love with her. We talked about Trowa and Relena's odd behavior. Once Cathy informed me she had told Relena of her feelings for me the same evening I saw her leave Trowa's room, I was sure they were up to matchmaking. Cathy and I decided not to let them in of our discovery or new relationship but make it more difficult for them to get us together without the two of them being together. So far, they have done it to themselves. We just do a little tweaking."

"How so?"

"When we went to the movies, Cathy said she needed the isle seat because of her ankle and crutch, therefore, to get us to sit together Relena had to sit by Trowa instead of the outside like she probably had been planning. The best one happened today. Relena suggested she and I take Trowa and Cathy to the closing ball on Friday."

"Your right it isn't taking much to put them together in the same room, but it remains to be see if they will fall for each other."

"Trowa already has fallen for her whether he admits it to himself or not. Marimeia was right on that account. He watched her with a bit to much interest for Trowa. Relena I am unsure of. At times I think I see something there but it is gone almost instantly. You, my friend, would be a better judge than me."

"Relena has a tendency to talk herself out of falling for someone, which is probably beneficial considering the type of guys that usually flock to her side. Too many times they turn into creeps once she gets to know them."

"If that is the case, maybe getting to know him first will make her talk herself into it."

"Well, good luck, Quatre and I will tell Marimeia about Relena and Trowa. She will be thrilled. Later."

"Later, Heero."

Catherine walked up behind Quatre, put her arms around his neck, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"What's Marimeia have to do with this?" she inquired.

Quatre turned the chair around to face Catherine and pulled her into his lap.

"I didn't tell you about that," he commented as he nuzzled her hair. "At Heero's birthday party, on Marimeia's behalf he asked me if I knew if Trowa was attracted to Relena. You see a few years ago when Marimeia and Relena were visiting your circus, she got the idea that they would make a good couple. Ever since then she tries to get Relena to take her to see your circus and Trowa. Whatever she and Trowa do she will drag Relena along, if possible."

"I noticed that. The first few times she came, Relena and I hung out together while Trowa and Marimeia did things or both of us would go with them, but of late, Relena is with them all the time."

"Well after her last visit she was becoming frustrated with not much progress, so she asked Heero if he would help get Relena and Trowa together. He refused to push them together, but he would help her gather information. What are our victims doing now?"

"When I left, Relena and Trowa were both stretched out asleep by the pool."

"Good," replied Quatre before he gently kissed her lips.

She returned the kiss and deepened it while running her fingers through his soft blond hair. They pulled apart reluctantly.

"Time for that later, my love. Right now we should see about dinner and our sleeping couple. What torment should we put them through next?" he laughed evilly and Catherine swatted at him playfully.

Trowa opened his eyes and looked over at the sleeping Relena. Soon he was absorbed in thought.

_"She is beautiful. Admit to yourself at least that you have fallen for her,"_ he thought as he admired her. _"You have been falling for her since she came with Marimeia to the circus the first time,"_ he told himself.

~~flashback~~ Trowa had received a call from Lady Une telling him of Marimeia's wish to meet him. Marimeia had taken an interest in the pilots views of the war and why they fought, so she wanted to attend the circus and meet Trowa afterward. Trowa agreed to the meeting.

The day of the meeting Trowa scanned the crowed before going on and located Marimeia in the stands, and to his surprise Relena was with her. The two sat there enjoying the performance. Delight shown on their faces. It made him happy to know they were having a good time. After the performance he meet the two girls out front and guided them to his traitor. Relena opted to visit Catherine while the two talked.

Marimeia sat down at Trowa's table while he brought her something to drink.

"You wanted to talk to me," he stated as he sat down.

"You knew my uncle Trowa, correct?"

He nodded his affirmation.

"I need to know about my family's past. How did you meet him and what was he like?"

Trowa told her his story, answering interjected questions along the way.

"So you took my uncles place as pilot of Heavyarms."

Once again he just nodded.

There was a pause as an idea sprang to life for Marimeia. One she was pleased with.

"Would you be willing to take his place as my uncle as well?" she inquired.

He didn't show it but he was shocked by this question.

"Why?" he responded cautiously.

"After the war, I don't really have a family. I am not sure if I had a true one before, at least not one that loves and cares for me the way I have seen other families or the way Lady Une and Miss Relena do. I was only a tool. A means to their desired end. I see that now."

A tear crept out the corner of her eye and down her check. She quickly brushed it away.

"I now have Lady Une who has become a teacher/mother to me and Relena who is like an older sister or aunt. They both lover me, but I would like to add an uncle to my family, you."

"You don't even know me," Trowa pointed out.

"I have learned much about you from the other pilots. Your heart is in the right place. I think you would be a good uncle," she concluded and waited for his answer.

Trowa stared at the girl in front of him and pondered if he wanted to take on the role. He did not even know what an uncle did. How could he be one? Yet, he did not know how to be a brother and seemed to have learned to be one over time. With a sigh he nodded his consent to be her adopted uncle. Marimeia giggled with delight and was in his lap hugging him.

"Thank you, Uncle Trowa," she whispered in his ear.

Trowa returned the embrace.

"Will you show me around the circus, now?" she asked as she got out of his lap.

Trowa did just that. When they were done, they went to Catherine's trailer. Relena and Catherine were chatting away but stopped when the two entered.

"Did you find out what you wanted to know, Marimeia?" inquired Relena.

"Yes," she replied as she hopped over to sit beside Relena. "Guess what!"

"What?"

"Trowa agreed to be my uncle!" she excitedly declared.

"Really? How did you manage that?" asked Catherine as she eyed her brother as he leaned against the wall of her trailer. _"Always knew he had a soft spot."_

"I just asked," Marimeia stated. "You never learn what you don't know or get what you want unless you ask."

The two women laughed at Marimeia's determined attitude while Trowa watched their interaction. His eyes keep drifting to the two visitors. One of them in particular.

_"She had changed a bit,"_ he thought as he looked at Relena. _"It has been a while since you saw her last. So she had grown and filled out, that is no reason to stare at her."_

"Marimeia, this is Catherine, Trowa's sister," said Relena.

"Does that make you my aunt?" the young girl asked.

"Only if you want me to," Catherine replied.

"I will have to think about it."

"Are you ready to go?" asked Relena to Marimeia.

"Can we go out for dinner with Trowa and Catherine?" she asked looking from one to the other expectantly.

Catherine laughed and said, "Sound fun to me. How about you, Trowa?"

The quiet observer just nodded his head. So the three adults and one excited child left the circus and went to dinner.

Since that day Trowa would visit Marimeia whenever he was in town or she would go to the circus if it was close and they would do things together. She usually chattering away while he listened. She would tell him about what she had been up to and what was going on in their mutual friends' lives. She told him of the sleepover at Relena's where they painted Heero's fingernails while he was asleep on the couch. She admitted that she did not think he was really asleep. Neither did Trowa. She would ask about where he had traveled to and what it was like there, and want to know what was going on in his life. Trowa had never seen such an inquisitive child. ~~end flashback~~

Now that he had admitted his attraction to Relena to himself, he pondered what to do now.   


*************

Quatre with excitement bubbling over was running through the house trying to gather up his guests for his surprise. Cathy was the easiest to find. She was in her favorite spot on the patio reading. He told her his plan. She hobbled off to find Trowa and get ready. Quatre went in search of Relena. He tried her room first. He knocked on the door and was rewarded with a come in.

_"Jack-Pot, first try,"_ he thought.

Quatre opened the door and entered the room. Relena was sitting at her desk shuffling through stacks of papers. She had her hair pulled back but a few strands she keep pushing back because they had escaped the hair clip. Quatre walked up to the desk, took the pen and papers from her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Relena, you are coming with me!" he commanded.

"I have work to do," she protested.

"It will hold. The world will not end if you don't look at those papers this moment. Come. I have a surprise," said Quatre as he pulled her out the door and down the stairs.

Trowa and Catherine were waiting for them by the door. Quatre herded them outside to his awaiting two door convertible. Quatre walked around to the driver's door.

"Gun-shot!" called Catherine. "I am not going to try climbing in and out of the backseat with my ankle."

Trowa and Relena climbed in the back. Once they were all in, Quatre pulled out of the drive and headed down the street. After fifteen minutes they arrived at their destination. Quatre pulled the car into a spot and they all crawled out of the car.

"I did not know there was a fair in town," said Relena.

"You would not know if it was next door to you, Relena. You are always buried in paperwork," commented Catherine.

Relena had to agree with her friend. At times she let work blind her to what was going on around her.

"I have a bunch of tickets here and we are not leaving until they are all used up," declared Quatre waving the tickets at his friends.

A click was heard as the Ferris wheel seat was secured. The seat gently rocked as it began to move. The wheel stopped as the occupants of the next seat back were let out and new occupants let on. Each time the wheel stopped Relena tightly clutched the bar in front of her.

"Are you alright?" asked Trowa.

"I will be when we start moving instead of this stop and go," she replied and flashed him a smile. "I know it's safe but the rocking motion of the seat when the wheel stops always scares me. Especially at the top. It has a great view but seams the most unprotected. It is silly I know."

"We all have fears," comforted Trowa.

He uncurled her hand from around the bar and held it in his as they approached the apex of the wheel.

"Just look at me and talk to me. You will be fine," he said giving her hand a gentle squeeze as they stopped at the top of the wheel.

Chills went down her spine at his touch, and she peered at him from under her bangs.

_"He is just holding your hand to comfort you. Don't make more of it than there is,"_ she reprimanded herself as she fell back on her well warn defense mechanism to keep her hart from going into dangerous territory.

"What is your most cherished memory?" asked Trowa to get her talking.

Relena pondered the question as the wheel started its downward trek.

"When I was twelve," she started, "dad came home early to surprise us and took mom and I to the park. We played and laughed all afternoon. I had never seen mom laugh so hard as she did then. We wend out to eat and finished the day off with dad reading to me. He gathered me up in his arms and told me I would always be his little angle."

A tear made its way down Relena's cheek. With his other hand Trowa wiped it away.

"Sorry, I did not mean to make you unhappy."

"It's not your fault. I just miss him even after all these years. Some days more than others."

"We should never forget the ones we love," he whispered almost to quietly for her to catch.

She shook herself out of her funk and asked, "What about you? What is your most cherished memory?"

His first thought was about her, but he was not ready to tell her that.

"Any memory with Cathy or my friends," he stated.

After that they chatted about harmless things like favorite food or animals. As the wheel made its rounds, they made comments bout the fair below them and the people milling about, what they would like to ride next. The ride was almost complete and passengers were being unloaded. Relena pulled her hand from under Trowa's before it was their turn to get off.

"We would not want to give people the wrong impression. Quatre and Cathy would taunt us mercilessly," she said with a smile.

Trowa agreed with her and knew it was the correct action, but a part of him missed the feel of her small warm hand in his.

He helped her out of the seat and they walked over to where Quatre and Catherine were chatting while waiting for them.

"That was fun," commented Quatre. "Where to next?"

"Lets go on that," decided Catherine as she pointed at a ride.

It was a long evening of walking and rides, and Relena was tired by the time they got back into the car. Not long after the car started moving, she was out like a light curled up against the door. Quatre took a turn to quickly and she crashed into Trowa. She woke up enough to mutter an apology before dreamland overtook her again. Trowa moved her head to his lap so she would be more comfortable. He brushed the loose strands of hair from her face. It felt silky as it ran through his fingers. He reminded himself he was not alone and forced his attention to the front window. He was greeted with a smile from his sister looking back at him.

"She looks so peaceful and childlike when she sleeps. Don't you think?" she commented.

Trowa did not respond to the question and Catherine gave him a wink before turning forward in her seat. Quatre gave her a quick glance and a smile which she returned.   


*************

The four entered the room full of people. Not long after they entered a man came up to them and addressed Quatre.

"Mr. Winner, Thomas and I have a few items we have to talk to you about. Do you have a moment?"

"I have a few I could spare you."

"Good, good. If you would just join us over there," the man gestured.

"If you will excuse me," Quatre said.

"Wait," stated Relena and Quatre stopped. "Catherine, you better go with him. Quatre often needs someone to pull him out of such conversations so he is not late."

With that Quatre took Catherine's arm and the two walked away leaving Relena and Trowa standing there. Not long after they are approached by a well dressed older woman.

"Relena, dear, how have you been?"

"Just fine, Mrs. Applewood. It is good to see you."

The older woman gives Relena a brief hug.

"And who is this dashing young man?"   
"This is my friend, Trowa Barton. Trowa, this is Mrs. Applewood. She is a long time friend of the Dorlian family," she explained.

Trowa exchanged greetings with the woman.

"Mr. Barton, Miss Relena look like she needs something to drink."

Relena did not look like she needed something to drink to Trowa, but he knew when someone was trying to get him out of the way for a bit so he did not dispute the fact and went to get the requested item. The two women watched the circus performer walk away.

_"He looks good in that tux. It accentuates his long legs and … Down Girl!!!"_ Relena chastised herself.

"He is not one of your usual escorts. Where did you find that Adonis?"

Relena knowing Mrs. Applewood had a good since of humor said in an offhanded manner, "Oh, he is just something I picked up at the circus."

"If that is what you find at the circus, be sure to take me with you next time."

"Honestly, he is a friend of Mr. Winner and he and his sister are visiting Quatre."

"Am I correct in assuming that the young lady with Mr. Winner was Mr. Barton's sister," she stated.

"That would be correct."

"A bit of advice, Relena, don't let him get away. He is a keeper."

"We are just friends," countered Relena, which invoked the motherly 'I don't believe you but I will let it slide' look from Mrs. Applewood. "And how can you say that when you don't know anything about him."

"I know enough by who his friends are," she replied as she started to leave. "Don't look so stunned, my dear. He must be a decent fellow otherwise Mr. Winner would never have left you alone with him for fear of something happening to you and Mr. Yue skinning him alive."

With that she was gone, leaving Relena to smirk at the thought of Heero going after Quatre. She had to admit that there was some truth in Mrs. Applewood's parting words. Heero would have murder in his eyes if anyone did something to her. Her eyes drifted to Trowa as he was getting the object of his errand, and she pondered what she really felt for the tall, green eyed, brunet. Just the thought of him caused her to be filled with a feeling of warmth, affection, and contentment, feelings she had been pushing away and ignoring. She did not need a romantic relationship to complicate her life at the moment. She was content with her 'family' and friends. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she missed the approach of Senator Ali. She mentally slapped herself when she heard him call her name. Without looking she knew he would have his son, Ahmod in tow. Heero and Quatre disliked Ahmod as much as she did and would help her avoid him at such events. She glanced at Trowa once more wishing he would get here soon before turning to great the Senator.   


Trowa had obtained the drink and was starting back to Relena. He noted Mrs. Applewood had left and Relena seemed lost in thought. Terror washed over her face after being hailed by two men approaching her. He did not miss the look asking for help she directed his way before putting on a diplomatic face and turning to great the pair. He threaded his way through the crowd towards Relena and with each step his annoyance grew at the way the young man treated **_his_** date. By the time he stood beside Relena, his annoyance and protectiveness settled around him like a cloak of authority radiating his power.   


"Good evening, Senator Ali," Relena greeted.

"Miss Dorlian, you remember my son, Ahmod, don't you."

"Yes, how could I forget him."

Ahmod took her un-offered hand and kissed is in greeting. Relena could not keep the quiver of revolt from going down her spine and removed her hand quickly from his grasp. She disliked him greatly. The way he would look at her always made her felt like he was undressing her. He set off every warning flag she had. For now she decided the best course of action would be to ignore Ahmod and focus on the father.

"Things well with you?" she inquired.

"Yes, very much so. Where is Mr. Winner? He is not being a very good escort if he went off and left you."

With great effort Relena keep her irritation with the Ali family's highhandedness in check. They were always trying to put down and discredit others, especially Quatre.

"Mr. Winner did not escort me here tonight," she said.

"Really," said a very interested Ahmod. "So you came here alone?" he inquired as he took a step closer to her.

Relena could see the hunger in his eyes at the thought of her without her chaperones.

"No, I came with **_my_** date."

This did not affect Ahmod's forwardness. He started to say something more but paled and took a step back. At the same moment Relena noted a warm, secure and familiar presence appear beside her. She glanced over to find Trowa doing a very good impression of Heero's I will kill you glare. He offered her the drink. She accepted it and hid her glee behind a pretend sip.

"Senator, your son does not look well. Maybe he needs to sit down for a while."

"I believe you are correct, Miss Dorlian. If you would excuse us," he agreed and the two took their leave.

Relena slipped her arm around Trowa's arm and whispered, "You're my knight in shinning armor. Thanks for the save. Heero would have been proud."

Trowa muttered, "Any time."

"Let's find Quatre and Catherine. They should be seating for dinner soon."

They found Quatre and Catherine on the other side of the room talking with two gentlemen. After disengaging Quatre from the conversation, the four entered the dinning room. Dinner was uneventful, full of good food and boring speeches.

As dinner finished up, a band began to play. After the first couple songs Catherine asked her brother to dance and reluctantly got him on the floor. They were soon followed by Quatre and Relena.

"I noticed Senator Ali and son are here tonight," commented Quatre knowing how hard the Senator tried to get the two together.

"They found me before dinner," said Relena.

"At least you had Trowa with you."

"Well, actually Trowa was sent by Mrs. Applewood to get me a drink."

"Why did she do that?"

"She wanted to find out about Trowa. You know how inquisitive she can be," giggled Relena.

Quatre just nodded his agreement and let Relena continue her story.

"After she left, I did not see the Senator and son approach until it was to late. Trowa showed up and Ahmod paled and looked like he would be sick under Trowa's glare. I think he has been taking lessons from Heero."

_"My Friend, you have fallen for our princess, haven't you."_ Quatre thought. _"But will you act on you feelings?"_

Before the next song started, Quatre and Catherine switched partners so Trowa and Relena were left with each other in the middle of the dance floor. The two took each others hands and started to glided across the floor. The song ended and they went back to the table for a drink. Mr. Applewood asked Relena if she would honor him with a dance while Mrs. Applewood danced with Trowa. After her dance with Mr. Applewood, Relena soon found herself bombarded with want-to-be dance partners. She allowed one of the newer representatives to dance with her. The dance was filled with idle chit-chat. He was followed by another family friend.

From the table, Trowa watched Relena be claimed by another partner. The music started and she would glide in and out of his sight. He admired her poise and grace. She looked and acted like a princess. He thought about the fun loving and child like side of her he had gotten to know over the years.

"You keep staring at her like that and you will burn a hole right through her," whispered Catherine in Trowa's ear before she sat down beside him.

He gave her a don't know what you are talking about look.

"Trowa, don't try to fool me. You like her beyond just an acquaintance or friend," continued Catherine as Trowa found a spot on the table very interesting and worthy of all his attention. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Go dance with her!" she urged.

"Here, Catherine," said Quatre as he gave her a drink. He glanced out at the dance floor noting who was where. "It looks like Ahmod is getting ready to swoop in on Relena. I had better go aid her."

"I'll go," said Trowa as he stood up and walked toward the dance floor.

Relena thanked her current partner and was trying to get back to her friends. She was headed off the floor when she spotted Ahmod coming toward her. She was looking for a way of escape when Ahmod veered off in another direction. A surprised Relena pondered his change when a hand came down on her shoulder. She turned and a smile exploded across her face at the site of Trowa.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"You definitely may."

He encircled Relena in his arms and they swayed to the music. Half way through the song Relena put her head on his shoulder, and Trowa rested his chin on the top of her head. She breathed in his spicy smell and closed her eyes and bathed in the warmth he radiated. She never wanted him to let go. They danced a few more dances like that.

"Let's go for a walk," Relena suggested. "I could use a bit of fresh air."

Trowa escorted her out of the ballroom and out the doors they had entered. They strolled down the sidewalk arm in arm without a word. Relena stopped and turned to Trowa.

"Trowa, thanks for coming tonight. I hope it has not been to boring for you."

"It hasn't"

"My plan has not seemed to have worked. At times they looked so close to getting together and they haven't."

"Don't worry about it, Relena," he comforted. "It might still work out between them."

"It might, and we don't have to give up when you vacation ends. Maybe I can get Catherine and Quatre to visit me at the same time, but then what?" pondered a determined Relena.

Trowa chuckled at her.

"What??" she demanded.

"You are just so set on getting them together. Maybe you just need to let it happen on its own."

"Maybe you right," she sighed. "But it has been fun trying. Thanks, for helping me and showing such a good time."

Before she realized what she was doing, she stood on her tiptoes and places a butterfly kiss on his cheek. They stood there staring at each other caught in a moment. Both unsure what to do or say. They searched each others eyes trying to fathom the others emotions buried there. Relena broke the trance first by touching her lips to Trowa's. Just as she began to pull away, his arms wrapped around her waist, pulled her close and he returned her kiss. Relena shook off her shock and kissed back with much more emotion. The two stood enter twined lost in each others embrace and kisses and did not notice two figures lurking behind a column of the building.

"See, it worked," said the female figure.

"It seems to have," replied the male.

Relena leaned her head on Trowa's shoulder and let out a sigh of contentment. She was not sure where this little adventure would take her and Trowa but she was looking forward to the ride. Through her half closed eyes she caught a glimpse of movement.

"I believe we have an audience," she whispered to Trowa.

"I was just thinking that myself," he replied in a low tone.

Relena giggled at hearing his voice reverberating in his chest.

"Do you think we should invite them over?"

"Leave it to me," he purred. "Come out from behind the pillar and get you butts over here!" he commanded in a firm voice.

Catherine emerged with Quatre in tow. She could not contain her excitement at what she had witnessed, it glowed in her eyes and face, while Quatre had a sheepish grin. They had trapped the trappers.

Trowa and Relena watched the couple standing beside them with a critical eye.

"What are you to doing?" asked Trowa.

"Nothing you are Relena weren't trying to do," replied Quatre.

Trowa arched an eyebrow at the reply and looked at his sister inquisitively.

"It looked like you were spying, not kissing," commented Relena.

Quatre blushed and looked at the ground at the unintended interpretation to his statement.

"We were spying. Trying to see the fruit of our labor," said Catherine.

Her statement was greeted by confused looks.

"We were trying to get you two together like you were trying to get us together," clarified Catherine.

"Oh," came from Relena. "So you knew and it didn't work?"

"Let's just say yes and no," replied a recovered Quatre. "I know a great little dinner down the street we can go to talk and answer you questions."

They though it was a good idea and the two couples walked hand in hand down the sidewalk to their destination.

~~The End~~


	3. Part 3 - Epilogue

Trap Backlash - Epilogue

By West Wind

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any of the characters.

Author's Notes: I had planned on ending with part two but one person asked for more of this story. I was unsure how to continue the story line since both couples had been "trapped," but I decided to write another story that springs off of this one and believe an epilogue was in order to cover a major event between the two stories. (not necessary but it doesn't hurt) So please, be on the lookout for **Marimeia's Crush** to come out in the next few weeks as long as my inspiration holds. It will be centered around Marimeia but Trowa and Relena's family life will play a role in the story.

Another asked for more 3xR stories. I will try. I like them as a couple too. Please be patient. It took me three to four weeks to workout and write Trap Backlash to my satisfaction. 

Thanks for the reviews. They encourage me to write more. J

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been two years since they had started seeing each other, but today was the day they would become husband and wife. Relena fidgeted as they pulled her wedding gown over her head.

"Will you stop that!" demanded Catherine.

Relena stood still and allowed Catherine and Noin to get her in her dress while Marimeia held the veil. Relena smiled at her brother's wife. 

~~ Flashback ~~

"Where did Heero take off to?" Relena demanded. "He has been gone a week and the wedding is only two days away. We can't have one of the groomsman missing!"

"He will be here, don't worry," reassured her fiancée as he took her hand to stop her pacing.

"Quatre and Catherine will be here tonight," she stated as he pulled her close and place a kiss on her forehead.

Trowa nodded his agreement. Just then Heero came walking in from the back of the house.

"Heero!" Relena exclaimed as she rushed over to hug him. "You're back."

The two pilots exchanged knowing glances. 

"Where have you been?" she questioned as she released him from the hug.

"Getting your wedding present," Heero stated.

"Where did you have to go to get it? The moon and back?"

"He had to go a bit farther than that," replied a new voice from behind Heero.

Just entering the room was Milliardo and Noin carrying a young child. Relena's jaw fell open in shock at seeing her brother again. She quickly composed herself and started lecturing her brother for taking off the way he did. After the short lecture, she embraced Milliardo with tears in her eyes.

"I am glad you're here," she whispered in his ear.

"So am I."

Relena then greeted Noin with a hug and meet her nephew Robert for the first time. Then she hugged Heero again in thanks for finding her brother. Relena was beside herself with joy.

"Milliardo, I wasn't going to have anyone give me away, but will you do it?" she asked.

"I would be honored," he replied humbly.

~~End Flashback~~

"I wonder how Trowa is doing?" asked Catherine.

"He probably appears cool, calm, and collected like he always does," said Marimeia.

"The key word there is appears," pointed out Catherine. "Quatre looked so calm when we got married, but Trowa told me afterwards that Quatre had been a basket case when they were getting ready. He keep fretting over little details as he paced back and forth in the room. Then Trowa had to push him out of the room so he could get into position." Catherine smiled at the thought of her wedding day six months ago.

They put the finishing touches on Relena, who was not sure which was worse – getting dressed for ones wedding or being dressed to be "Queen of the World."

__

"At least this will only be one day," she reassured herself.

Milliardo knocked at the door and was let in.

"You better go get a seat, Noin. The wedding will be starting in a few minutes."

"Good luck," Noin wished Relena as she left.

"You look beautiful," Milliardo told Relena as her walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be," she said with excitement coloring her reply.

"We should probably get into positions now," noted Milliardo.

The girls lined up to enter the sanctuary. First was Marimeia, then Catherine, and then Gretchen, Duo and Hilde's two year old daughter as the flowergirl. The doors closed while Relena got into position then they were pulled open by the ushers and the music started. Slowly she and Milliardo walked toward the front to the awaiting groom. 

Trowa could not take his eyes off his bride. She looked unbelievable. The corners of his mouth turned up a bit as he watched her approach. He knew he was the luckiest man alive to be blessed with her love. Soon she was standing before him and Milliardo was placing her hand in his.

"Barton, take good care of her because if you ever hurt her…," Milliardo whispered.

"I will and I know," Trowa replied before turning toward the front with his bride to walk the rest of the way up.

They exchanged their vowels and the preacher announced them husband and wife. They turned to each other. Trowa removed the veil from in front of Relena's face, and they kissed, a long passionate kiss.

"Save it for tonight," yelled Duo from the small crowd of family and friends and was quickly elbowed by Hilde. Relena felt a light blush color her face at the comment.

They broke their kiss and were presented to the gathered spectators as Mr. & Mrs. Trowa Barton. Everyone clapped with a few cheers from Duo. Relena smiled at the enthusiastic American. She knew she would always cherish this day - the day she and Trowa swore their hearts and lives to each other for as long as they lived. It was the beginning of a new chapter for them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The End~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I believe that wraps thing up for this story. Thanks for reading.


End file.
